Seamos realistas, tú no eres un buen padre
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Secuela de Día tras día/ Escuchad la canción Kelly Clarkson, Because Of You/ Alexandros podría ser la viva imagen de su padre, sin embargo lo que sentía por dentro una vez también lo sintió Gokudera con su propio padre cuando creyó que había asesinado a su madre. Era ese desprecio y odio que tuvo en su pecho muchos años.


_Los personajes de Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**S**eamos realistas, tú no eres un buen padre.

Las manos pálidas de Hayato están hurgando en sus cabellos alborotados mientras su boca busca con ansias la suya, en realidad Haru mantiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando del beso, pero la voz ronca de Gokudera hace que salga de su ensoñación.

—Mírame.

Sus ojos se dilatan mientras él ahueca su pecho con suavidad, apretándolo gentilmente mientras sus ojos dicen otra cosa, mientras su mirada hambrienta desea algo.

—Mírame joder.

Los ojos de Haru se abren, miran distraídamente mientras la mano de Gokudera le da placer, pero Gokudera quiere que le vea fijamente, sin parpadear, sin siquiera respirar, por eso le aprieta el pezón.

—Eso. —dice con ligero acento italiano escapado por su boca Gokudera, curva los labios cuando Haru se mantiene quieta mirándole sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, se acaricia en sus muslos desnudos y penetra, fuertemente mientras le coge de la cintura y se hunde en su sexo, gime a media voz mientras Haru cierra los ojos con gozo. —¡Mírame! —deletrea mientras penetra y besa sus labios, mírame, mírame es una oración que sale de su boca mientras se sacude dentro de ella, apretándole las caderas y hundiéndose entre los pliegues resbaladizos.

—Míram—

Gokudera abre los ojos cuando Alexandros le da una patada en su costado, intenta procesar lo sucedido hasta que el niño vuelve a darle una patada y después suelta un suspiro. Se levanta de la cama y mira a su hijo mientras éste sigue durmiendo con las piernas abiertas y moviéndose. Se pregunta en qué momento Alexandros se metió en su cama.

Todavía con la mirada entrecerrada agarra del tobillo de su hijo y lo sacude, el niño se mueve y gira para encararle con la mirada perdida.

—¿Papà?

Hayato le mira.

—¿Qué haces en mi cama, enano? —gruñe, su hijo ríe.

Esa única risa que hace que la mansión de Gokudera no se sienta tan vacía, la única risa que se escucha en la mansión es por su hijo, Gokudera lo sabe y resopla.

Gokudera de alguna forma no puede enfadarse realmente con Alexandros, no lo mima, no le da todo lo que quiere porque intuye que su hijo se hará un remilgado como se le ocurra darle todo en bandeja, así que no da mimos, no da ánimos, pero tampoco lo detesta, sin embargo tampoco lo ama completamente. En el fondo de su pecho Gokudera ve a Alexandros con ligero odio, porque se parece en personalidad a Haru, pero otra parte de él lo quiere tanto sin decírselo, que le mira detrás de sus ojos verdes preguntándose qué haría si Alexandros desapareciera de su lado, ¿Podría siquiera pensar en seguir viviendo?

Hayato respira y mira de reojo a su hijo.

—Vístete, tienes que ir a clases.

Alexandros hace un puchero, ese puchero que hacía Haru cuando veía a Décimo Vongola cuando tenía catorce años, Gokudera le mira, preguntándose en qué más tendría que parecerse a su esposa muerta.

Gokudera Alexandros se levanta de un salto de la cama de su padre y entra a su baño mientras mea en el retrete y escucha como su padre empieza a quitarse el pijama para marcharse.

Realmente Alexandros no puede decir que es infeliz, menos aun que su padre no le haga ni menor caso, podría parecer que a Gokudera le diera lo mismo lo que haga, pero Alexandros siempre sentía su mirada verde de su padre en él como mirándole en todo, y cuando Alexandros estaba en problemas su padre aparecía como por arte de magia y lo salvaba. De alguna forma Alexandros creía que su padre era un héroe, no con un traje llamativo, más bien con un traje de vestir negro y camisa planchada color blanca, tampoco llevaba antifaz, pero su mirada verde brillante, a veces oscura cuando comía era el mejor antifaz, nadie podía penetrar la mente de su padre, ni siquiera él.

Alexandros sale del baño y se encuentra con su padre que esta poniéndose los zapatos negros de vestir, le mira brevemente.

—Venga enano. —dice Gokudera sin mirarle mientras se ata los cordones. El niño asiente, corre hasta su habitación y busca ropa para vestirse e ir a clases.

….

La rutina en la que se encuentra Alexandros a veces podría parecer demasiado aburrida, pero para Gokudera era la idónea, nada perturbaba la paz que le había costado seguir y conseguir, dejo a Alexandros en la escuela y miro los alrededores con ojos evaluadores.

—Ya lo sabes. —dice Gokudera mirando a su hijo, el niño asiente.

—No hablar con extraños. No irme con extraños. Cuando este en problemas llamar a _papà_. —recita mirándole con sus ojos verdes oscuros. Gokudera le mira, fijamente.

—¿Qué más enano?

Alexandros se ruboriza.

—No intentar escaquearme de clases, papà.

Gokudera asiente. Mira como Alexandros entra en la escuela y hasta que no lo ve desaparecer por la puerta no se marcha, una vez que la plateada cabellera de su hijo desaparece Gokudera arranca el coche.

…

Alexandros no tiene muchos amigos, se podría decir que ninguno, salvo Tsuyoshi que es más mayor que él y le trata con mucha gentileza y tanto mimo que Alexandros se cree más pequeño de lo que es. Porque tiene diez años y Tsuyoshi le trata como un niño de tres.

Pero Alexandros le quiere, porque es el único que le cuenta sobre su madre, que tampoco es que sepa mucho su amigo pero algo es algo, y también sobre su hermana mayor que falleció. No dice como fue, pero su mirada caramelo da a entender que fue lo más triste que pudo ocurrir en la familia, cuenta sobre cómo Natasha perdía fácilmente los nervios con él, o cómo le trataba, como un niño decía Tsuyoshi a regañadientes mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban con ligero bochorno. Pero Alexandros lo quiere. Eso es lo cuenta.

Mientras empieza las clases, de matemáticas—cosa que sabe mucho—, mira por la ventana, ya no ve el coche de su padre, tampoco siente su presencia, sonríe un poco y presta atención en clases.

….

Para ser realmente sinceros no es que Alexandros fuera una copia exacta de su padre, aunque muchos dijeran que era idéntico a él, Alexandros tenia otra personalidad, si su padre era reacio a entablar conversación él no mucho, quizá a veces le molestaba que intentaran sacarle palabra alguna de sus labios, pero otras él las soltaba con soltura, mientras su padre seguramente miraría agriamente al que quisiera que hablara y no diría nada. También estaba el hecho de que su padre parecía llevar una carga pesada en su espalda, mientras él no tenía ninguna, también que su padre fuera su _padre_ y no un niño. Porque con él no podía bromear abiertamente, lo hacia cierto, pero no con muchas esperanzas, pero Alexandros lo quería, porque tenía diez años, era su _héroe_ y no un padre correcto como supuestamente _debían_ ser los padres.

Sin embargo cuando cumplió once años y su padre se olvido de su cumpleaños—no le regalo nada, no lo felicito, menos aun se quedo ese día en casa para acompañarlo—, Alexandros empezó a creer que la palabra héroe quedaba muy grande para su padre, pero lo quería. Pero llego los doce años y Alexandros comprendió. Héroe no era su padre. Y a los trece entendió que su padre parecía demasiado lejano, y él como hijo no aportaba mucho para traerlo de vuelta.

Alexandros creció hasta los catorce sin una figura paterna a la cual admirar, pero siempre estaría ahí Tsunayoshi Sawada para mirarlo pero _nunca_ sería su padre. Y cuando cumplió quince años entró en esa fase. _Me—importa—una—mierda—lo—que—digas—viejo_.

Ya no iba al colegio, más bien al instituto, su padre ya no lo llevaba, se iba caminando y a veces sin que su padre se enterase fumaba, a veces hacia novillos y otras solo dormía en clases mientras los días de su vida parecían realmente aburridos.

Un adolescente sin control dirían muchos, pero a veces su padre le paraba ciertamente con una sola mirada solida llena de frialdad. Y eso hacía que Alexandros quisiera seguir, empeñado en quebrar toda barrera que había creado su padre a lo largo de los años, pero los choques que daba Alexandros en la pared eran demasiado suaves para romperlos.

Por eso hubo un tiempo en que dejo de intentarlo y se unió a una banda, habían tres chicos, con él cuatro y una chica, la novia del _jefe_, no hacían gran cosa salvo vaguear por las calles y a veces meterse en una pelea de calle, Alexandros no salía fácilmente escaldado, rara vez llegaban a golpearlo, pero cuando aquel chico de diecisiete lo golpeo fuertemente la mejilla creyó sentir que todo en su cuerpo vibraba con furia, con miedo, así que hizo lo único que haría un hombre en su situación, devolvió el golpe y se ensañaron. Cuando Alexandros llego a casa cubierto de moratones y sangre reseca en su labio inferior su padre le miro con asombro en sus verdes ojos, luego siguió leyendo unos papeles que había traído cierta persona de la familia Vongola. Alexandros escupió un saludo entre sus labios doloridos y se marcho a su habitación. No bajo a cenar a la hora prevista y su padre apareció en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Ve a cenar Alexandros.

Alexandros solo cerró los ojos, escuchando ninguna música de su iPod.

….

Cierto día Alexandros discutió realmente con Tsuyoshi Sawada, el hijo del Jefe de la familia, Tsuyoshi creía y dijo textualmente que se estaba echando a perder, sin embargo Alexandros no creía que se estaba echando a perder, no tomaba droga, no bebía, no era un idiota que pensara que todo se solucionaría milagrosamente, tenia cerebro pero era todavía un crío.

Así que con ensañamiento Alexandros levanto su dedo del medio y mascullo un _vete a la mierda Tsuyoshi. _

….

Gokudera miro directamente la fotografía de Alexandros. No podía decir que no le preocupara el futuro de Alexandros, lo hacía como a cualquier padre pero no podía entrometerse en los errores que tendría su hijo, él tenía que aprender se decía Gokudera cada vez que Alexandros se alejaba de él. Hayato no podía culparlo, era tanta la culpa suya como la de su hijo el no ser una verdadera familia, los lazos de sangre no aseguraban casi nada pero a Gokudera le hubiese encantado que funcionase, por lo menos así entendería a su hijo.

Gokudera recuerda cuando era pequeño Alexandros, cuando lo tocó, cuando lo abrazo por primera vez y pensó _nunca te soltare_, cuando le beso la coronilla y pensó con más ansias, _no te alejes de mí,_ pero todo aquello quedó reducido, mermado a una indiferencia que Gokudera quería que se esfumara, pero no podía, ¿Por qué sería? Hayato no lo sabía. Solo que estar cerca de Alexandros dolía, pero estar lejos lo atormentaba y mataba por dentro, ¿Entonces qué clase de padre era?

No lo sabía, pero intuía que no uno bueno. Su hijo empezó a crecer, ya no reía como cuando era un crío, ya no iba a su habitación a dormir en su cama y tampoco le despertaba con patadas en la espalda al amanecer como cuando tenía cinco y siete años, Alexandros crecía tan rápidamente que a Gokudera le asustaba, su mirada verde oscura llena de desconfianza y frialdad y un vacío aterrador cuando le miraba, Alexandros ya no buscaba su aprobación y desde luego Alexandros dejo de intentar acercársele.

No lo podía culpar desde luego, pero una parte minúscula de él no dejaba de reprochar a su hijo que ya no buscara su ayuda y más bien se alejara cada día más.

Cuando Alexandros entro aquel día a casa lleno de moratones y sangre reseca en los labios Gokudera creyó ver un futuro aterrador para Alexandros, ¿Acaso sería Alexandros capaz de dejarse consumir por el mundo? ¿Sería tan tonto de sumergirse en _aquel_ mundo?

Sabía los caminos que su hijo tomaba, como el de aquella pandilla, no hizo nada realmente para sacarlo de ahí porque la pandilla en sí era una burla, era más bien un grupo de adolescentes sin acto alguno de hacer daño, solo pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada, pero ese día Alexandros lo desconcertó.

¿No era acaso inteligente? ¿Entonces porque hizo que su pecho doliera por darle esa imagen suya?

La sangre reseca, la mirada verde oscura furiosa, triste y dolida, la mirada perdida en los suyos y luego la indiferencia total.

Gokudera no recuerda haber sido así en su adolescencia, pero también es cierto que prefiere olvidar todo lo relacionado con su pasado, con su familia, con su padre, madre, con todo aquello que lo hirió, pero una parte de él se asemeja a su hijo, la rebelde, la triste, la melancólica, pero después vuelve a ser aquel tipo que perdió a su primer hija, el esposo viudo y con un hijo que a veces no sabe como tratar. Vuelve a ser aquel ser que va envejeciendo, cubriéndose poco a poco de arrugas y un detestable dolor en el pecho cuando mira a su hijo.

Vuelve a ser él y no sabe como tratar con Alexandros.

…

Sawada Tsuyoshi en realidad no cree que pueda llegar a ser el futuro jefe de la familia Vongola, ni siquiera se le paso por su cabeza suceder a su padre, pero Reborn, el tutor de su padre en su adolescencia, tiene otros planes para él, pero Tsuyoshi sabe que no va a ser Jefe, porque primero, están sus sueños, sus anhelos y luego la responsabilidad, también que si es Jefe sabe que morirá de incertidumbre, porque no aguantaría saber que muchas personas estarían a su cargo y cualquier error llegaría a ser fatal, no podría sopórtalo. Tsuyoshi Sawada a veces es egoísta como lo es su madre, tiene esa parte suya, pero también un corazón puro como el de su padre, pero tiene cerebro, tiene palabras en la boca que su padre no tenia a su edad, porque Tsuyoshi Sawada puede ser hijo de su padre pero no se parecía en nada a él, en apariencia quizás, pero él era otra persona. Así que tomaría su camino, seguiría con el rumbo que daría su corazón que era una brújula, no haría caso a Reborn para convertirse en el próximo Jefe, porque Tsuyoshi quiere salir al mundo donde no había armas, aquel mundo donde podía dar una vuelta por la calle y reír con sus amigos y no fingir detrás de un escritorio una sonrisa como la de su padre cuando veía a Gokudera y los demás, aquel mundo donde podría correr libremente y extender el horizonte, perderse en felicidad y desconcierto, pero nunca miedo, aquel mundo de normalidad.

Tsuyoshi miró directamente a su padre, éste a su vez le devolvió la mirada, intensificada de color miel.

Tsunayoshi no le dijo nada durante segundos hasta que finalmente soplo aire entre sus labios y miró.

—¿Qué pasa Tsuyoshi?

Inquirió, apenas abriendo los labios. Tsuyoshi alzó la mirada, evalúo, desconcertado primero y luego con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Siempre sabes lo que me pasa, padre?

Tsuna sonrió.

—Eres mi hijo.

Él asintió, soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la silla.

—Alexandros esta descontrolado.

Tsuna asintió.

—Gokudera-san no hace nada, ¿Es normal? Quiero decir, es su padre, tendría que ponerle un límite, ¿No crees?

Sawada volvió a asentir hasta que afloro en sus facciones una sonrisa melancólica.

—Gokudera-kun no tuvo una infancia normal realmente, así que no creo que sepa como ser padre, él sabe que no es el mejor ejemplo pero tampoco creo yo que sea el peor.

—¿Por qué intentas proteger siempre a Gokudera-san, padre?

¿Proteger? Se pregunto una parte de su mente Sawada Tsuna, realmente no es que quisiera eximir de todos sus pecados a su amigo, si no más la culpa que después de tanto tiempo le seguía carcomiendo las extrañas, que seguía quemándole lentamente el alma cuando comprueba que Gokudera no era el mismo, ¿Pero desde cuanto tiempo no era él? ¿Quizás desde Natasha? ¿Quizás desde Haru? ¿Quizás desde que entró en el maldito mundo de la familia Vongola? ¿Era su culpa?

Tsuna respira y aprieta su puño, ahí esta la herida, apenas visible pero sigue ahí sin desaparecer, sin siquiera ocultar el dolor, esta torturándole. Baja la mirada hasta que se queda en silencio. El silencio dura minutos que hace que Tsuyoshi mueva las manos con nerviosismo.

….

Alexandros grita, enfurecido, triste y con mucha, mucha furia corriéndole en las entrañas, grita con voz ronca, luego febril, y finalmente sale un hilillo de voz, como una radio sin pilas, como un huracán calmándose, pero se siente, se siente su dolor y Gokudera mira al niño, no, al adolescente que tiene una mirada reservada para él.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Alexandros? —exige Gokudera.

Alexandros se envara del sofá, tira una tarjeta al suelo y luego la empuja con la punta de su zapato, Gokudera baja los ojos para ver la tarjeta de crédito, luego mira con saña al niño. Sí, porque eso es lo que es para Gokudera. Un puto niño.

—¡Me has dejado sin dinero, viejo!

Gokudera le mira. Alexandros sacude su cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué?

Su pregunta sale con un tono afilado.

Hayato se mueve, acercándose con cierto sigilo sin proponérselo a su hijo, le toca un hombro y él retrocede, se sacude de su agarre como si fuera la peste, retira la mano con tanta rapidez como si fuera a golpearlo, pero Alexandros no teme, ya no, ya ni siquiera ve a Gokudera Hayato como padre, solo aquel ser que no le hacía ni puto caso en su infancia, aquel hombre que le daba dinero y le importaba una mierda todo lo relacionado con él.

Tiembla y arremete contra Gokudera, apretándole el traje negro entre sus dedos, lo empuja pero su padre no se mueve, se queda quieto mirándole sin verlo en realidad, porque la mente de Gokudera voló, lejana, increíblemente lejana como para cerciorarse si en realidad su hijo le quiere golpear. Pero Alexandros le saca de su momento de aturdimiento con otro grito.

—¡Pues bien, no me importa tu puta pasta viejo!

Le toma dos segundos a Gokudera captar lo que dice su hijo, hasta que empuja su agarre y mira al niño desde arriba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Alexandros? ¿Conseguir _pasta_, como eh?

Alexandros ríe. Ya no aquella risita infantil, tampoco aquella risilla cuando sabía que había echo algo malo pero que creía que podía ser perdonado, ya no aquella risa llena de vida cuando Gokudera iba a recogerlo a la escuela y él se colgaba de su pierna, apresándole en un agarre fuerte.

—Yo para ti no soy nada viejo, eso siempre lo supe, para ti yo soy un jodido error, pero no preocupes, este error va ser borrado.

—¡No digas memeces Alexandros!

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Gokudera alzó los ojos al techo.

—Me apuesto que _mammà_ no murió por algo, si no que se suicido por ti, porque la jodías en tal extremo que era insoportable, ¿Mataste a _mammà_ verdad?

A Gokudera parece que el mundo se detiene con esa cruel y macabra frase salida de los labios de su hijo, sin creérselo ve como su puño va a la cara de su hijo y como éste cae hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, se palpa la cara y siente su sangre correr por su nariz, cuando Gokudera cree que va a llorar sucede algo más escalofriante, Alexandros echa la cabeza hacia atrás sacude su pelo plateado y ríe desquiciadamente. Una risa enfermiza.

—¡_Merda_! —grita frustrado Gokudera mientras se acerca a su hijo, le toma del brazo y lo levanta para poder inspeccionar la zona, pero Alexandros se aparta de un empujón y sale airadamente de su vista, todavía riendo como si lo que acabara de suceder fuera una cruel broma, o una pesadilla que no le había sucedido a él.

Una vez que Alexandros salió de su vista se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, trago saliva y empezó desanudando su corbata, empujo su cuerpo más hacia el mullido sofá y apretó los dientes. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Minutos atrás había agarrado a su hijo de su brazo y le había empujado hacia aquella habitación, le había intentando decir que dejara de ser un idiota metiéndose en líos, que centrara su vida y que también dejara de ser tan niñato, pero Alexandros estaba raro, lo notó cuando se dejo guiar por su brazo sin rechistar el primer segundo, luego le había tirado la tarjeta de crédito que tenia siempre consigo para sus gastos, al final había terminado él golpeando a su hijo, que a su vez no parecía nada a como era de pequeño.

¿Qué diablos? Pensó Gokudera sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Me apuesto que tú mataste a mammà _dios, la jodida frase no salía de su cabeza. ¿Él culpable de la muerte de Haru?

Joder. Joder. Joder. _**JODER**_.

….

Alexandros escupió un insulto mientras cogía su mochila del suelo y vaciaba el contenido de los libros y ponía dentro ropa, un reloj, su cartera con poco dinero y su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin prisa alguna se limpio la nariz y luego bajo por las escaleras, para no ver siquiera a su padre, alzó la barbilla con cierta desconfianza, cuando no vio y sintió a nadie a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que a su padre le daba lo mismo como si estaba o no en casa, que le dejaba fácilmente la puerta abierta para que se largara, que no quería verlo, y eso hizo que a Alexandros le doliera el pecho pero siguió adelante.

Alexandros sabía que su padre estaba metido en asuntos turbios, también que eso turbio era la mafia, pero decidió cuando se enteró que esperaría a que él se lo dijera, sin embargo se cansó de esperar y prefirió olvidar, pero cierto día cuando estaba paseando con sus colegas cerca del parque escucho como su compañero describía con vivido detalle a uno de los subordinados del Jefe de los Vongola. Alto, de pelo plateado, ojos verde, mal genio, con acento italiano y fumador compulsivo, Alexandros supo que estaba hablando de su padre, y la frase que soltó su compañero de _se parece a ti tío_, no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas, ese mismo día decidió averiguar en qué estaba metido su padre, le tomó días averiguar pero comprobó cuando vio el anillo de cerca de su padre en su dedo, de que pertenecía a la familia Vongola, con cierta sorpresa e incredulidad lo dejo estar, pero con el tiempo le pareció correcto si su padre le decía algo. Pero nunca sucedió, su padre no confiaba en él y eso ciertamente le lastimaba. Así que lo dejo pasar, pasará se repetía con constancia.

Pero ahora eso no servía de nada, mientras caminaba por las calles oscura y alzaba la nariz al viento como un perro abandonado y su mochila no hacia más que incordiar soltó un suspiro amargo, siguió caminando mientras no sentía nada más que una furia contra su progenitor.

—¿Alexandros?

Giro para encarar al dueño de la aquella voz cuando vio con ligera sorpresa a su tía.

—Tía Bianchi.

La mujer de gran belleza alzo una ceja y bajo de su coche mientras le miraba con fijeza que había asustado a Alexandros antes, pero ahora no.

—Eres idéntico a tú padre.

Fue lo único que dijo Bianchi mientras le agarraba del hombro y empujaba su cuerpo hacia el coche. El chico se resistió duramente apretando la mano entorno a sus muslos, Bianchi frunció los labios rojos.

—Venga Alexandros.

Él negó, una parte de él quería abrazar a su tía, pedirle un consejo mientras le decía sus desdichas y rencores con su padre, pero otra parte suya quería huir, desterrar de su mente y corazón la idea de que tenia un padre, de que tenia una familia que seguro con el tiempo se preocuparía por él, pero ahora estaban demasiado ocupados para verlo, Alexandros se aparto bruscamente de Bianchi y la miró desde arriba, ella le miró duramente reconociendo por primera vez su gran altura y sus hombros anchos en posición tensa, casi defensiva.

—No soy un niño, no puedo hacer todo lo que tú quieras, tía.

Inquirió con cierto resentimiento, Bianchi negó, le agarro del hombro, empujo y él puso peso, la mujer relamió los labios. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que su tía soltó un suspiro cansado mientras bajaba la mano.

—¿Por qué no dejáis que os ayudemos? ¿Por qué sois tú y mi hermano tan testarudos?

Alexandros río, se despeino la cabellera plateada y sonrió, Bianchi miró la sangre reseca entre sus labios y afloro una sonrisa triste, sacudió su larga cabellera rojiza y miró a otro lado.

—¿Te iras acaso de casa, Alexandros? ¿Dejaras a Gokudera, tú padre, solo y preocupado? ¿Te has despedido de él?

El adolescente se encogió de hombros mientras arrugaba la nariz, miró con desazón a su tía y resoplo.

—Gokudera también un día huyo de casa, era pequeño, mucho más que tú, tenia ocho años, sobrevivió en las calles él solo sin ayuda de nadie, ¿Te imaginas? Un niño de ocho años viviendo sin nadie y nada a su alrededor, un niño que creció duramente, un niño que perdió su infancia y lo único que conoció fue el desconcierto, la desconfianza, la ira, un niño que no tuvo apego a nada y se desprendió de todo afecto ni bien salió de la mansión, de casa.

—Tu padre no habla sobre esto, no quiere hablar sobre ello, pero creo que mereces saberlo, Gokudera salió de casa dejándonos a nuestro padre y a mí preocupados, mi padre intentó por todos los medios encontrarlo pero no pudo, era demasiado escurridizo, sin embargo no dejo de intentarlo, por cada pista que tenia de él Gokudera se alejaba más y más, hasta que un día a la edad de once años encaro a mi padre en un callejón, exigió que lo dejara solo, ¿Raro no? Un hijo de esa edad pide la emancipación, pide la liberación de todo amor a un padre, mi padre se opuso, pero Gokudera no dio su brazo a torcer, solo dijo en ese momento él, quería ser libre de la lacra que era nuestro padre, Gokudera creyó que nuestro padre había asesinado a su madre, él era un hijo bastardo, nacido fuera del matrimonio, con otra mujer, cuando se enteró fue devastador, fue por boca de otras personas y toda realidad de los hechos fueron distorsionados para herirlo, salió disparado esa misma noche de casa y nos dejó.

—Supe de Gokudera mucho después, años, no lo había visto crecer, pero cuando lo vi supe que era feliz, ya no llevaba en su mirada todo el odio que sentía por nuestro padre, pero eso no quiere decir que todavía no lo sentía, porque todo lo que llevaba dentro Gokudera no podía ser medido. Se reunió con nuestro padre tiempo después, las cosas no podían volver a ser como antes, todo el daño estaba hecho, sin embargo ya se sabia la verdad, Gokudera no puede ver a nuestro padre sin sentir extremo dolor y rechazo envuelto con cierto cariño, nuestro padre no puede abrazar a Gokudera por miedo a que se aleje, ellos dos son como desconocidos, pero desconocidos que se quieren sin admitirlo en voz alta, ellos son los amores de mi vida, como lo eres tú. Por eso te preguntare esto Alexandros, ¿Te vas para dañar a tu padre, para lastimarlo porque sientes que él de alguna forma te fallo? O, ¿Te alejas porque sientes que es lo mejor?

El adolescente miro a su tía y bajo la mirada, puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras se encogía.

—¿Por qué todo el desamor que sufrió con su padre tuvo que pagarlo conmigo?

Bianchi abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de saltar hacia adelante y agarrarle la cara entre sus pequeñas manos.

—No, no Alexandros, Gokudera nunca pagó su frustración contigo, Gokudera en realidad esta herido por dentro, no sabe como decirte que te ama, que te quiere con locura y que haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque cuando quiso a tu hermana, Natasha, entregó su corazón entero, intentó ser un buen padre, como nunca lo fue el nuestro, intentó ser esa figura protectora pero fallo, no, no fallo, el tiempo se les fue corto, tu hermana murió y Gokudera aun se culpa, porque, ¿Qué padre no se culpa del dolor de sus hijos? ¿Qué padre puede salir sin lesión alguna en la vida mientras intenta cuidar de su retoño?.

—Gokudera intentó ser aquel padre que nunca tuvo con tu hermana, pero cuando ella se fue pensó que su trabajo fue inútil, luego viniste tú, su segundo hijo, pero al mismo tiempo se marcho tu madre, él la amaba muchísimo, Gokudera no era un romántico, no era aquel marido y padre cariñoso, pero tampoco aquel padre y esposo cruel, él no tenia ejemplo de como actuar contigo, porque al fin y al cabo él no tenia un ejemplo a seguir, por eso tiene este trato contigo, no te odia, nunca te lastimaría emocionalmente con propósito, y menos aun físicamente si no se sintiera acorralado y herido, porque mi pequeño hermano solo puede protegerse, intentar siempre estar alerta.

Los ojos verdes oscuros de Alexandros brillaron mientras sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y envolvía entre sus brazos la pequeña figura de su tía, le abrazo y sollozo contra su hombro mientras ella intentaba calmarlo acariciando su pelo y espalda.

….

Cuando Gokudera cree que puede morir de dolor por no saber que su hijo se había marchado de casa oye como la puerta es lentamente abierta, pero no toma en cuenta, solo ve con los brazos caídos a su costado la cama individual, el escritorio desastroso con libros de estudios, con un bocata a medio comer, con bolígrafos de colores, con una lamparita apagada, y la silla, solo puede ver el armario a lado de la cama con una puerta abierta revelando las perchas caídas y vacías, sin ropa, solo puede ver como poco a poco en la habitación la luz va desapareciendo mientras atardece, como su dolor para infinito e impalpable, casi transparente, pero doloroso, ¿Era así como se sintió su padre cuando huyo de casa?

Joder, pues su padre fue un puto crak por aguantar semejante dolor, Gokudera sonrió con cierta antipatía mientras su labio era mordido por sus dientes.

—_¿Papà?_

Cuando Gokudera escucho la voz, aquella voz rasposa y teñida de vergüenza creyó que era más producto de su imaginación que la realidad absoluta, tomó aire y giro bruscamente, se encontró con la mirada simpática de su hermana y la escurridiza de su hijo, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Bianchi negó con la cabeza, él cerró al instante su boca y asintió, Bianchi se despidió de los dos y dijo que vendría mañana a visitarlos y esperaba con ansias que salieran a comer fuera, Gokudera asintió torpemente. Cuando Bianchi salió Alexandros se instalo a su cama dejando su mochila llena de ropa en el colchón, Gokudera sintió la garganta rasposa mientras veía a su hijo.

Su hijo dejo la mochila y le miró. En realidad se habrían mirado durante mucho más tiempo si no fuera porque Alexandros por ser un impulsivo adolescente corriera la poca distancia que los separaba y lo abrazara fuertemente, él con torpeza envolvió sus brazos entorno del cuerpo de su hijo y lo abrazo, el chico sonrió y rio, Gokudera afloro una sonrisa.

…

No era fácil para los dos hablar, en realidad sus charlas eran cortísimas, sin embargo se decían todo y nada con la presencia, Gokudera intentaba no alejarse de su hijo, mientras su hijo intentaba comprender a su padre, podrían volver a tener el mal habito de la nula comunicación pero seguían frecuentándose con solo encontrarse en una habitación y estar en silencio hasta la hora de irse a la cama o comer, desayunar, cenar, en realidad sabían ambos que no podían cambiar, sus personalidad ya estaban echas y no podían ser otras personas, afectuosas explícitamente, aun así la discordia que tenían no influía como antes en su relación. Pero a veces Alexandros seguía sintiéndose herido por el poco afecto de su padre, y a veces Gokudera llegaba a sentirse amargado cuando se preguntaba, ¿Cómo puedo ser un buen padre? Él no tenia ejemplo, mientras Alexandros seguía el ejemplo de su padre, Gokudera.

Ambos de alguna forma se querían, se detestaban, se aborrecían pero se amaban, ¿Curioso no?

Ninguno de los dos dijo que lo sentía, pero cuando se miraban sabían a ciencia cierta que se sentían afligidos por su descontrol, Alexandros tomaría mucho tiempo hasta poder contarle a su padre sus temores y sueños, a Gokudera le tomaría también mucho tiempo hablar con él sobre su hermana mayor y su madre, pero esperaban que las heridas cicatrizaran para poder hablar sin lastimarse, sí, tomaría mucho tiempo, y en ese tiempo quizás seguirían queriéndose y detestándose mutuamente como cualquier ser humano.

N/A. ¡Hola! Como lo veréis este será el último, espero, secuela de aquellos one-shot que hice tiempo atrás, a decir verdad cuando empecé este one-shot lloré de frustración y amargura, aquí está escrito entre palabras ocultas mi vida, mi infancia, mi terror, lloré y al mismo tiempo me pregunte, ¿acaso puedo salir de esto? ¿Cuánto toma?

La relación que uno tiene con su progenitor llega a ser realmente valiosa, pero cuando se rompe, cuando es destruido por uno de los dos ya no puede ser fácilmente curado, recuperado, queda ahí, destrozado y todo recuerdo bonito parece lejano, infinitamente lejano como un sueño, uno quizás intente recuperarlo pero cuando una parte de los dos no quiere no se puede hacer nada, así que te quedas destrozada, añorando, detestando, sintiéndote una mierda, pero sigues viva pero, ya no lo tienes. Seguramente lo comprenderán personas que pasaron por esto, seguramente se preguntaran como arreglarlo, seguramente diréis; el tiempo lo cura, sí, quizás, pero la herida sigue ahí, un día quizás los olvides, pero el siguiente día lo recordaras y ardera más, dolerá más, lloraras sin comprenderlo. Una relación que esta destrozada con uno de tus progenitores no puede ser curada, lo sé. Por eso, intentad de alguna abriros a vuestros temores, intentad llorar contra un hombro amigo y no ocultaros, porque con el tiempo tu corazón está encerrado en una carcasa oscura y deprimente, si veis que os está haciendo daño, tu padre, madre y tú, intentad no esconderlo, porque dolerá más.

Sé que no me entenderéis, lo sé, pero hice este one-shot para sacar un poco de mi carga, de mi depresión que me seguirá hasta que llegue el final, pero espero que ya no pese como el primer día, como el primer año. =)

¡Tened una vida feliz aunque lloréis!


End file.
